vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Matt Donovan
Matthew G. "Matt" Donovan é ex-namorado de Elena Gilbert e namorado de Caroline Forbes. Elena terminou com ele depois que seus pais morreram, apesar de ele ainda se preocupar com ela. Matt trabalha no Mystic Grill como um ajudante de garçom e é o quarterback da equipe de futebol de Mystic Falls High School. Ele mora na 749 Birch Street. Este personagem é um membro da Família Donovan. História Matt nasceu em Mystic Falls, filho de Kelly Donovan e de um pai sem nome. Ele tinha uma irmã mais velha, Vicki Donovan. Porque suas mães eram melhores amigas, Matt conhecia Elena Gilbert desde a infância. Eles cresceram sendo amigos próximos e começaram a namorar na adolescência. Quando os pais de Elena morreram, ela rompeu com Matt, porque ela precisava de tempo sozinha. Ele ainda esperava que eles pudessem estar juntos, mas não era provável que isso acontecesse. Primeira Temporada No início de um novo ano escolar, Matt viu que Elena foi atraída para um estudante misterioso novo, Stefan Salvatore. Ele estava com ciúmes, pois acreditava que ele e Elena ainda teriam a chance de estar juntos novamente. Quando sua irmã Vicki foi atacada, ele viu Stefan no hospital, mas ele desapareceu misteriosamente. Matt permaneceu desconfiado dele. Ele começou a ter uma amizade com Stefan quando ele se juntou ao time de futebol. thumb|174px|Matt visita sua irmã, [[Vicki, no hospital.]] Matt também ficou grato quando Stefan encontrou Vicki e ela desapareceu (quando foi Damon Salvatore quem a levou). Matt ainda mostrou que ele tinha sentimentos por Elena e Bonnie tentou ajudá-lo a seguir em frente. Pouco tempo depois, Vicki desapareceu novamente. Matt tentou encontrá-la e ficou aliviado quando Jeremy Gilbert chamou-opara sua casa, onde Vicki estava. Quando ela se tornou uma vampira, Stefan tentou ajudá-la, mas quando Vicki disse que estava incomodando, Matt disse à ele para deixá-la sozinha. Quando ela desapareceu novamente, Matt foi questionado por Xerife Forbes sobre seu suposto paradeiro, mas como todo mundo, ele não tinha idéia de onde ela tinha ido. Ele encontrou um bilhete em sua casa "escrito" por Vicki que dizia que ela tinha deixado a cidade. Na festa de Caroline, Stefan explicou a Matt que ele estava apenas tentando ajudar a sua irmã, mas Matt lhe disse que Vicki não era confiável como a mãe. Mais tarde, Caroline apareceu bêbada, porque ela estava de coração partido por algo que Damon tinha dito a ela. Matt tentou animá-la e, eventualmente, teve que levá-la para casa. Ela não queria estar sozinha, então ele teve que passar a noite com ela. Matt começou a trabalhar no Mystic Grill. Caroline falou sobre um jogador de futebol desbotado, Ben, e como ele estava trabalhando como garçom. Matt foi ofendido por isso e deixou Caroline, dizendo que eles não dão um ao outro uma chance. Matt pegou ela quando ela estava atravessando a rua e a beijou. Eles começaram a sair depois. Eles foram flarados em um momento íntimo pela mãe de Matt, que havia voltado para casa depois que seu namorado a deixou. Kelly não gostou muito e chamou Caroline de "menina da vez de Matt". Caroline decidiu ir a um encontro duplo com Elena e Stefan, mas o encontro deu errado para ela quando Matt e Elena falaram sobre memórias de infância. Stefan deixou Matt dirigir seu carro com Caroline, mas quando eles voltaram para a Pensão Salvatore, Matt encontra sua mãe ficando com irmão de Stefan, Damon. Ele estava extremamente chateado com ela, dizendo que ela era a adulta e ela deveria se comportar como uma. left|thumb|174px|Elena conforta Matt após ouvir da morte de sua irmã. Kelly e Matt ficaram devastados com as notícias que Caroline e sua mãe Xerife Forbes veio com a notícia de que o corpo de Vicki tinha sido encontrado em uma terrível tempestade. Mesmo que Caroline quisesse confortá-lo, Matt queria fica sozinho, mas acabou chorando nos braços de Elena. thumb|174px|Matt com Caroline, Elena e Stefan em [[Founder's Day.]] Seu relacionamento com sua mãe levou o golpe final quando ele a pegou beijando Tyler Lockwood. Ele e Tyler entraram em uma briga que foi parada pelo pai de Tyler, o prefeito Lockwood. Quando chegaram em casa, Matt disse a sua mãe para sair de sua casa porque ele estava melhor sem ela em sua vida. Ele não aceitou suas desculpas. Matt foi o suposto acompanhante de Caroline no Concurso Miss Mystic Falls, mas ele não poderia fazê-lo devido ao seu horário de trabalho. Ele estava com ela no Desfile do Dia dos Fundadores. Ele deixou o Mystic Grill com Tyler e Caroline quando o prefeito Lockwood pediu-lhes para sair porque ele estava preocupado com a segurança de seu filho. Quando Tyler ouviu um barulho desagradável e doloroso, ele levou o carro para fora da estrada. Todos os três passageiros sobreviveram, mas Caroline teve que ser levada para o hospital para uma cirurgia. Seus ferimentos foram graves, e Matt, Tyler e sua mãe esperaram por alguma notícia dela. Segunda Temporada Matt ficou no hospital para aguardar os resultados dos exames do acidente de Caroline. Depois de uma visita de Damon, Caroline começou a melhorar rapidamente, para grande alívio de Matt e Bonnie. Inconscientemente ele, Damon tinha dado seu sangue a Caroline para ajudá-la a se curar, mas quando Katherine a matou, Caroline tornou-se uma vampira depois de beber sangue. Matt a visitou no hospital, onde ele a encontrou infeliz. Ele puxou as cortinas para trazer luz para o quarto, e Caroline correu para as sombras. Ele não entendeu o que estava acontecendo e foi embora. No carnaval, Caroline disse a Matt que ela teve alta precoce. Ele estava feliz com isso, quando ele deu um abraço nela, ela começou a agir estranhamente novamente, e ele começou a acreditar que ela estava perdendo o interesse. Ele entrou escondido em seu quarto para falar com ela sobre como ela estava agindo e ele admitiu que estava apaixonado por ela, e tinha medo que ela não o amasse mais, mas ela provou que ele estava errado beijando-o. Eles se abraçaram e Caroline foi capaz de resistir à vontade de mordê-lo. A incapacidade de sair no sol de Caroline pôs uma tensão em seu relacionamento com Matt. Stefan convenceu Bonnie a ajudá-la, criando um outro Lapis Lazuli. Aimee Bradley começou a flertar com Matt e irritada, Caroline compeliu-a a ir embora. Matt achava que ela estava sendo rude. Mais tarde, Caroline perguntou Matt se ele estava bravo com ela e ele admitiu que pensou ter passado suas inseguranças. Ele a disse como se sentia sobre ela e perguntou o que mais ela precisava. Caroline disse que ela não precisava de mais nada e pediu desculpas, prometendo que não haveria mais drama. Eles se beijaram e partiram para a floresta juntos. Eles começaram a namorar, mas quando Matt se cortou, Caroline perdeu o controle e o atacou. Stefan a parou quando um lobo os atacou, mas Tyler chegou, e ela foi embora. Caroline, em seguida, compeliu Matt a esquecer o que ela fez e que um animal o atacou. No Mystic Grill, Aimee começou a conversar com Matt novamente. Caroline decidiu romper com Matt e fez com que ele mesmo fizesse isso. Matt ajudou na organização do baile de máscaras na Mansão Lockwood, e discutiu com Tyler sobre o comportamento estranho de Caroline. Mais tarde, Katherine é mostrada compelindo Matt a provocar Tyler até ele matá-lo a qualquer custo, porque ela precisava de um lobisomem agora que Damon tinha matado Mason. Galeria 1ª Temporada Cw-thevampirediaries-prt-zroerig 044811-dabb5b-281x374.jpg|Matt na escola. Mattsangue.jpg|Matt coberto de sangue. MattDonovan.jpg|Matt no Mystic Grill. Matt 1.png|Matt com Bonnie. Matt 2.png Matt 3.png|Matt com Caroline. Caroline e matt 3 history repeating.jpg 2ª Temporada Caroline e matt 4 the return 1.png Aimeecarolinematt.jpg Romances Nos romances, o sobrenome de Matt é "Honeycutt", não "Donovan", e como na série, ele é ex de Elena. Vicki também não é sua irmã nos romances. O pai de Matt Honeycutt está morto e sua mãe é apenas mencionada brevemente e é completamente diferente de Kelly Donovan. Trivia * Ele não apareceu em vários episódios: Family Ties, Bloodlines, Children of the Damned, Miss Mystic Falls e Blood Brothers, Memory Lane e Kill or Be Killed. * Matt é um dos poucos personagens a não ter conhecimento da existência de vampiros ou qualquer coisa sobrenatural, mas nos livros ele aprende logo após Elena se tornar uma vampira no terceiro livro. Na série de televisão atualmente ele e Jenna Sommers são os únicos personagens principais que ainda não estão conscientes dos vampiros. Categoria:Personagens de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 2ª temporada Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Família Donovan Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Habitantes de Mystic Falls